1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an operating method for a vehicle, in particular a commercial vehicle, for example a lorry, a bus or another motor vehicle. The operating method preferably serves to determine realistic filling values of a liquid in a vehicle container.
2. Background of the Invention
Within the scope of the EURO VI emission standard, the amount of nitrogen oxides in the exhaust gas of motor vehicles is intended to be reduced. In order to achieve this reduction, it is known to spray a urea-water mixture into the exhaust tract of the vehicles.
Similarly to other operating substances, the urea-water mixture is stored in a separate vehicle tank. A control device calculates the quantity of urea-water mixture required for the reduction sought. The calculated quantity of urea-water mixture is conveyed, for example, by a pump from the separate vehicle tank into the exhaust tract. If too little or no urea-water mixture is sprayed into the exhaust tract, too few nitrogen oxides, if any at all, are removed.
The aim is for vehicle users to replenish the urea-water mixture, and for a sufficient quantity of urea-water mixture to be used, for example in order to keep to the EURO VI emission standard.
It is an object of the invention to determine one or preferably more realistic filling values (for example volumetric quantity, filling level, etc.) of a liquid in a vehicle container, from which it is possible, for example, to derive a realistic removal of liquid which can be plausibility-checked (for example compared), preferably with a reference removal which is required, for example, in order to obtain a certain reduction of pollutants in the exhaust gas of the vehicle.